


One Night

by MunofSilver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, One Night Stand, Some Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Due to drinking Chloe and Nathaniel end up in a one night stand. Chole doesn't remember, but Nathaniel does. Of course, Chloe ends up being pregnant with Nathaniel's child. How can Chloe with no job still living in her father's hotel raise a child? How will Nathaniel who is in University with a job handle being a father?





	1. One night is all it takes

Nathaniel wakes up naked with a naked Chloe hugging his arm with her head on his shoulder. _‘Last night must have been wild,’_ he thought. He's right; it was. Nathaniel was at a nightclub with some friends celebrating, while everyone was having fun he was sitting in the corner trying not to stand out. While Chloe was seated next to him drinking and complaining.

He doesn’t remember what she was complaining about since she was all over the place. When everything was over Nathaniel drove her home. There was no way he was going to let her drive after all those drinks. “I don’t want to go home!” Chloe shouted.

“Where do you want to go?” Nathaniel asked buckling his seat belt.

 

He helps Chloe when he notice she wasn't wearing hers. She had him take her to another nightclub. After a few more drink Nathaniel had to cut her off and try to take her home again.  
  
“I don't want to go home!” She claims again.

 

“I can take you to a hote....” “Anything but that,” Chloe cuts his off.

 

So he takes her to his place. “I'll let you sleep this off on the couch,” he said holding up and very drunk Chloe. “I only sleeps in bed.”

 

Nathaniel sighs, “Fine you can sleep in my room.” 

 

Nathaniel helps Chloe to bed; then he sets up his “bed” for the night. Unable to sleep plus feeling little nausea due to the drinks he had, Nathaniel just sits on the couch until. Chloe comes out, “Nathaniel; I don't want to be alone. We can share the bed.”

 

Nathaniel doesn't like this idea. _'Maybe if I just stay with her until she falls asleep,'_ He thinks that idea is better. One thing leads to another, and they both were drunk, (Chloe more than Nathaniel,) they ended up having sex. Now in the morning Nathaniel regrets doing that. If they both were sober, then he would be fine.

 

Very fast and quiet he wiggles loose and slides out of bed. Then he grabs some clothes and tiptoes out the door. He gets dressed in the bathroom. While in his bathroom looking at himself in the mirror, thinking about what he should do, he hears a door slam, making him freeze.

“She’s awake. Is she mad? What do I say or do? Should I check on her? Was that the front door or the bedroom door?” Nathaniel keeps asking himself questions.

He opens the door a crack and looks around as much as he can. No Chloe in sight. So he fully opens the door. Both bedroom and bathroom doors are open. Checks the front door peephole and sees Chloe getting in a taxi.

“She tried to sneak out. Too bad for her I know what we did,” Nathaniel laughs to himself.

 

He not going to tell anyone, he knows Chloe won’t either. Now that everything is all clear he goes into the kitchen to have breakfast. Now he wonders if Chloe remembers what happened. They never exchanged numbers, but he knows she can get it if she wants. Alya would be able to give Chloe's number to Nathaniel if he asked. Maybe wait a bit, he’s sure she will call him at some point.

* * *

  
After three months of nothing from Chloe, Nathaniel figures she doesn’t remember or want to admit to anything. So he goes on with life. Chloe, on the other hand, doesn’t remember much of that night. Right now that’s is another item on her list of oh shit moments.  
  
She's in her bedroom looking at the positive pregnancy test. Soon Sabrina burst in the room. “I got your message. What is it? What's going on?” She sounds out of breath.

 

Chloe holds the test to Sabrina’s face. “You’re pregnant!?”

 

“According to this stupid thing I am,” Chloe tosses the test in the trash can.

 

“Did you see a doctor about this?” Sabrina asked.

 

Chloe shakes her head, “I don’t want people to know.”

 

Sabrina thinks for a moment. “My mom can help. She’s a doctor, and I know if we ask her too she won’t tell anyone,” Sabrina cheers.

 

Chloe likes the idea and agrees. Good thing Sabrina’s mom was able to see them on such short notice. Now they have to wait for the results. “I didn’t know you were dating anyone,” Sabrina sounds a bit hurt.

 

Ever since she could remember Chloe told her everything. “I’m still single. If I am pregnant it happened that night,” Chloe whispers the last part.

 

“You mean the night when we found out that Adrien is going to New York for a few years,” Sabrina recalls that night. 

  
Adrien and Mylène both are going to New York. One for school and the other for an internship. Chloe doesn’t care about Mylène or worried about her taking Adrien since she’s with Ivan.

That night Chloe sat in the back drinking all night. Sabrina did offer to sit with her. Chloe knew she wanted to join the others, so she let Sabrina have her fun.

  
  
Right now Chloe is wishing she didn’t do that. Then she wouldn’t be in this mess. “So you hook up with someone that night then,” Sabrina checks her phone.

 

Chloe doesn’t say anything just stares at the door, hoping it would open soon. Sabrina was about to ask who the father was when her mother enters the room. Chloe stands up and hopes those at home test were wrong. “You’re pregnant, Chloe,” she announces.

 

Making Chloe slump back down in her seat. Sabrina pats her shoulder.

 

“It seems you are three months in.” Dr. Raincomrix looks at her chart.

 

Not wanting to hear anymore Chloe runs out of the room.

“Thank you, mom. Sorry about Chloe.”

 

“I understand. She’s nicer than some others I had to deal with,” Dr.Raincomprix laughs.

 

Sabrina rushes after her friend. She was finally able to catch up to Chloe. She found her standing by the car. Sabrina drove here and still has the key to the locked vehicle. Once in the car, Sabrina doesn’t start it; instead, she speaks. “Who’s the father?”  
  
Chloe lowers herself in the seat, feeling very very small. “I don’t know,” she whispered.

 

Sabrina was surprised that she heard Chloe and for what Chloe said. “What do you mean?” She had to ask.

  
  
“I barely remember anything from that night,” tears form in her eyes. “All I remember is Adrien leaving and red.”

 

Sabrina raises an eyebrow, “Who’s Red?”

 

“The color red!” Chloe shouted. Sabrina used to Chloe's outburst and unaffected by them, thinks for a moment. “Where are you talking to someone wearing red?”

 

Chloe only shrugs, “Maybe.”

 

“Who did you wake up next too?” Sabrina puts the key in but doesn't turn it.

 

“No one. I woke up in a strange bed is an apartment I’ve never been to before. I was naked, so I got dressed and ran out.” Another thing Chloe is wishing she never did.

Sabrina finally starts the car. “Many people were wearing red that day. If only there were another clue or something to help,” Sabrina is deep in thought hoping to figure this out.

 

Sadly Chloe only remembers the color red not what was the color red. When it comes to red only one person comes to mind, and he was there that night. 

* * *

  
Nathaniel rushes to his front door. Someone is pounding on it like crazy. Once the door was opened Chloe shoves him in and enters. Slamming the door behind her. “It was you wasn't it?” She yells.  
  
Nathaniel was not sure what she means. “That night three months ago. It was your bed I woke up naked and alone in,” she stated more than asking.

 

She stomps around as she continues, “I don't remember much of that night, but the color red. One person comes to mind with red.”  
  
She points her finger at Nathaniel. “You're talking about that night Adrien and Mylène had they're going away party? Then yes we did end up together,” Nathaniel sighs.

 

“Just say sex like a man,” Chloe ordered.

 

With another sigh, Nathaniel ask, “Why are you here, Chloe?”

For once she didn't know what to say. Her mouth snaps shut like a snapping turtle. On the way here she never thought about how she was going to tell him she's pregnant with his child. She doesn't know if she should blurt it out or slowly goes into it. Standing there without saying anything kind of scares Nathaniel.  
  
“Chloe, why are you here?” He asks in a calming voice.  
  
“Mostly to yell at you, but not anymore,” She looks into his eyes. After taking a deep breath, “Nathaniel, I'm pregnant, and you're the father. I know this cause you're the only one I had sex within the past three months.”  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, Nathaniel was on the floor. The news made him faint, and Chloe once again freaks out.  
  
“Sabrina help! I told Nathaniel I was pregnant and he fell! What do I do? Did the news kill him? Will my baby be with out a father?”

 

Chloe has the phone on the speaker. “Calm down. Did he hit his head or anything?” Sabrina asks getting out of the car.

 

Good thing there was nothing near them when he fainted. “No, he didn't,” Chloe answers.  


“Then just wait until he wakes up. You may want to...” “He's up now,” Chloe cuts Sabrina off by ending the call.

 

Nathaniel and Chloe are now sitting at his kitchen table, Nathaniel has calmed down a bit.

 

“I'm going to be a father,” Nathaniel says shakily. “I know this is kind of a big deal. I don't want you to feel forced into anything, but I think you should be a part of the baby's life,” Chloe leans back.

 

“You're not asking to move in with me, are you?” Nathaniel doesn't like that idea. His apartment is way too small and only has one bedroom.  


“More like you move in with me. I don't want to raise my kid in a place like this,” Chloe said in an acidic tone. Nathaniel was about to speak when Chloe stops him. She's good at cutting people off.  


“Sorry for snapping. This is a bit much for me. You're in university with a job and future, and I....I have nothing. Now there is a baby on the way, a.aaa.and I don't know what do to.”

 

Before her tears fell, Nathaniel just hugs her. This is a lot for them both. Nathaniel will be graduating at the end of this year, but that's six months away.  
  
“I'll move in with you if you want. I'll help out with the pregnancy and the baby when it comes. I'll be there for you both,” he speaks in benevolent tone.

 

Chloe just hugs him back as her tears come to an end. “Did you tell your father?” Nathaniel ask.

 

Chloe shakes her head. “Only you and Sabrina know. The only reason she knows is cause she was with me when I went to the doctors.”

 

Then Chloe's head jerks up. “Sabrina she's still in the car!”She yells and tries to rushes out, but Nathaniel stops her.

 

“Chloe just call her. I still think there is more we need to talk about,” he said turning her around.  
  
Chloe makes a call, and then they both sit back down. After the call, Sabrina drives off. Nathaniel agreed to take Chloe home when they are done. If only she knew it will involve public transportation.  


“I think we need to tell both our parents,” Nathaniel placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of Chloe.

 

She never had hot chocolate before only coffee. Chloe does take a sip. Not bad, not that she will tell him. “How?” she whispered.

 

“Don't worry we will think of something,” Nathaniel reinsured her. Then both sigh and take a sip of hot chocolate.  
  
“Sorry, all I have is hot chocolate. I ran out of coffee yesterday morning,” Nathaniel laughs.

 

“This is fine,” Chloe responds.

 

 


	2. Telling The Father's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel and Chloe tell Nathaniel's family about the upcoming baby. While Chloe wonders if they're making a mistake.

The two decided to tell their parents about the unexpected news before any plans to move. The question is who’s parents should they tell first? Chloe’s mom is who knows where. She only comes to Paris to visit once in a while and it usually just for a day maybe two. Audrey last visit was two years ago and only for some fashion TV show. She was a guest judge for an episode.

The only thing she did with her family has had a quick twenty-minute lunch. Chloe wants to tell her mom, but calling looks like the only way to do it. They decided to tell Nathaniel’s parents first.

Chloe is brushing her hair before she puts up in her trademark high ponytail. Looking at herself in the full-length mirror on the wall, Chloe looks at her belly area as she places her hands there. Then she takes a pillow from the couch the shoved under the dress she’s wearing. Wanting to get an idea of what a pregnant Chloe would look like. So far she doesn’t look happy.

Chloe not sure if she even wants to keep the baby. She never thought of this until she returned home from Nathaniel’s place a week ago. Since they took the subway, she had plenty of time to think. Without a job, she would have to rely on Nathaniel and her father for money. Can she really raise a child without being able to support it?

Maybe she could get a job, but would someone hire a pregnant woman? She takes the pillow out and straightens her dress. “If I’m having doubts about this, I should definitely tell Nathaniel.”

A soft knock on the door told Chloe that Nathaniel was here. Checking herself in the mirror one last time to make sure everything’s in place. She opens the door, sure enough, Nathaniel was there with her butler. “A Mr.Nathaniel Kurtzberg here to see you, Madam,” he stated.

“I can see that, Jean,” Chloe calls back.

Everyone who works at the Le Grand Paris is used to Chloe’s bossy, loudness. All are unaffected by it. Unless they’re new. She heads out by was stopped by Jean. “ You’re not taking your purse with you, Madam?”

Chloe somehow never noticed that she didn’t grab her purse. It’s still sitting on the little table by the door. With a grunt, she grabs her purse. Trying to head once again out, only this time Nathaniel stops her. “What’s with the pillow?” He asked pointing to the pillow in Chloe’s hand.

Not knowing she still had it, with a sigh Chloe puts the pillow back on the couch. Before anything else stops her, Chloe rushes out of the room and slams the door shut. Stomping all the way to the elevator. “Good luck,” Jean whispers as Nathaniel stares at him.

Nathaniel runs down the hall to catch up with Chloe. He got there just as the elevator doors were opening. Alone in the elevator, while it takes a trip down to the lobby, Nathaniel tries to think of something to say. He knows something is wrong with Chloe. It could be she’s just nervous about telling his mother and little sister the news. To be honest, so is Nathaniel.

“Um Nathaniel, I’ve been thinking about you know, and well I feel like I should tell you that I’m starting to have. What I want to say is.” Chloe stops when the doors open, and some lady gets on.

Chloe scoots away from the person. Ending up in the corner by herself, with Nathaniel in the other corner. He can tell Chloe really wanted to talk to him. They do have some time until dinner with his family. Once on the last floor that guest can go the doors open and they let the other lady off first.

Chloe leaves after the lady and Nathaniel stay close behind her. “Chloe wait,” he calls out.

She quickly turns around to face him. “I know we’re taking the subway again. I won’t complain about it this time. I promise,” Chloe turns back around. “Besides it wasn’t that bad.”

“No, not that. I wanted to know what you were trying to say before,” Nathaniel turns her around.

“How do you feel about us having this baby?” Chloe asked taking a step back.

“Chloe you know this. I told you the first time you asked, remember what I said?” Nathaniel smiles.

Chloe does remember, In fact, she’s not sure why she asked him again. Maybe she just wanted to see if he was sure like she isn’t. Perhaps she just needs some sign or something. Chloe is unsure about many things right now, it’s driving her crazy. “Yes, I remember. I want to know if you’re sure. Like 100% sure.”

Nathaniel takes a step closer, still smiling. “If there something on your mind, please tell me,” Nathaniel grabs her hands and holds them.

“I’m not sure if I want the baby. I have nothing. No money, job, or a place of my own. How can I know how to be a mother, when mine was never around? I don’t think my mom even loves me,” Chloe’s about a cry again.

Everyone noticed that Chloe is showing tears and crying a lot more. What they don’t know is she been like this for the past three months. Nathaniel was shocked about what Chloe said. He pulls her into a tight hug. “Calm down. You don’t need to worry. Your mother has nothing to do with who you are or how you will be as a mother. Don’t worry about money or anything. Right now just focus on the baby. We’ll talk more about this when I move in,” without thinking Nathaniel kisses the top of her head.

Once they realize what he did Nathaniel drops his arms, as Chloe pushes him away from her. “What do you think you are doing mister?!”

“Sorry, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. Anyways we should get going. I told them we’ll be there at seven,” Nathaniel now blushing hurries out the door.

Chloe follows him. They took a cab instead of the subway. Nathaniel had a feeling Chloe was going to dress up even though she doesn’t need to. They only have a small dinner nothing fancy at his mother's house. He's not even dressed up. Nathaniel is wearing an old t-shirt one of the few without paint, and his usual purple jeans. He never stops wearing purple jeans since he started wearing them in college.

His long hair it tight into a ponytail. He’s dressed like he does almost every day. “Are we going to tell them we’re dating or that the baby is the result of a drunken one night stand?” Chloe asked checking her lipstick in her hand mirror.

“I think we should stay away with how the child was conceived. I’m not sure if we should tell them about us dating or not. We should also not talk about me moving in with you. Not yet anyway. Let’s for see how they handle hearing about the baby first,” Nathaniel answers.

“No dating news or moving in. Got it,” Chloe puts her hand mirror and lipstick in her purse.

They arrive at their destination. Nathaniel pays the taxi and opens the door for Chloe. She does one last check up on herself before she looks at the house in front of her. Chloe was expecting a small very tiny house with maybe two bedrooms. Not a big house with a fence. The fence only went up to her waist but still. It has two floors by the looks of it even a basement. _'Does he have a big family?'_ Chloe wonders. _‘Nathaniel is Jewish so maybe. Is that racist of me to say?’_

Chloe shakes her head. Nathaniel leads her to the door before he knocks he looks at her. “We’ll tell them after dinner before dessert. If things go bad we can leave right after we eat,” Nathaniel whispers to hear.

“Why are you whispering?” Chloe speaks in her usual loud voice.

As soon as she spoked the door open and a young teenager jumps out and hugs Nathaniel. “About time you got her big bro!” She shouted.

“This is why I was whispering,” Nathaniel sighs. “Hello, Natalie.”

Chloe takes a step back, as Nathaniel and Natalie break their hug. Everyone enters the house. In the dining room, the table was set with some of the food on and ready. Another female this one looks very older than Nathaniel. She comes out of the kitchen carrying a tray with a fresh out of the oven turkey on it. Placing it on the table. Nathaniel takes off Chloe’s wrap and hangs it up. On the table, Chloe only noticed four places set on the table.

“Is your father coming?” Chloe whispers to Nathaniel.

He’s standing behind her and moves to her side. “My father died when I was fifteen,” he whispers back. “Don’t bring him up to my family. If you don’t mind,” still whispering.

Chloe makes a mental note on that. The older one comes towards them. “Hello, Nathaniel who’s your friend here?” She smiles and hugs her son.

“Mother this is Chloe,” Nathaniel points to Chloe with his hand. “Chloe this is my mother.”

Chloe moves to shake her hand. “You can call me Ava,” Nathaniel’s mother smiles as she shakes Chloe’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Ava,” Chloe half smiles.

“Dinner is ready, so let's eat,” Natalie calls out.

And they do. During dinner everyone talks but Chloe. She only speaks someone asks her something. When everyone was done eating Natalie and Ava clear off the table. Nathaniel offered to help, but they told him to stay. Nathaniel and Chloe took this time to talk some more. “Your mom is a good cook. Your sister is nice,” Chloe is staring at the door that leads into the kitchen.

“Yes, they are. I think they both like you. As soon as mom brings out dessert, we should tell her,” Nathaniel suggested more than anything.

“What makes you think there will be dessert? Maybe she didn’t make any,” Chloe is starting to get nervous.

“I know my mom. She always makes dessert. No matter what,” Nathaniel laughs.

Sure enough a minute later Natalie and Ava come out carrying four pieces of cake. Nathaniel smiles he know his mother spends most of the day yesterday making that cake, or this morning. Before anyone could enjoy the cake, Nathaniel speaks up, “Mom, Natalie we have some news.” Nathaniel places his hand on Chloe’s.

Chloe is not ready for this. Without knowing she squeezes Nathaniel’s hand for support. All attention is now on Nathaniel. That doesn’t stop Natalie from taking a bite of her cake. Now Nathaniel is starting to get nervous. Now that he’s about to tell his family the big news it hits him on how much this will change things.

“Chloe is pregnant with my child. She’s three months in,” he shakingly says.

Natalie drops her fork as she stares at Chloe like a deer in headlights. Ava, on the other hand, was unexpectedly delighted. “Congratulations. I didn’t know you two were dating. That’s such great news,” Ava cheered.

_‘Great mom thinks we’re dating.’_ Nathaniel mind speaks to himself. “Are you both living together?” Natalie is finally able to talk again.

“No. I do plan on moving in with Chloe,” Nathaniel answered.

His family took the news very well. It seems like Nathaniel had nothing to worry about, that is until he has to tell them that Chloe and him aren’t dating. That is something he’s concerned about. They all ate a nice piece of carrot cake, Nathaniel’s favorite. Once the table was cleared after dessert, they all sat in the living room with some freshly made tea.

“When are you moving in with her?” Ava asked.

“As soon as possible,” Chloe answered before Nathaniel could.

After about an hour the two left Nathaniel’s mom’s place. “When should we tell your parents?” Nathaniel asked as they enter the cab.

“That might be hard since I don’t know when my mom will be Paris again,” Chloe sighs. “If I call mom, she might answer right away,” Chloe shrugs.

“Can you find out when she will be in Paris next?” Nathaniel is starting to think that telling Chloe’s parents will be the hardest.

“Daddy might know. I’ll call him in the morning,” Chloe once again sighs. “Pull over!”

The cab pulls over as Chloe vomits out the open car door. Nathaniel rubs her back as she does. He looks up at the driver, who is looking back confused. “Is she alright?” the driver asked.

Nathaniel just nods and whispers, “She’s pregnant.”

Chloe now done closes the door, and the cab moves again. “Sorry about that,” she whispers, talking to no one.

“No need to apologize,” the driver stated.

How did the driver hear? No one really knows. Both were dropped off at the Le Grand Paris. Chloe was thinking Nathaniel was just opening the door her she keeps on walking inside. She didn’t stop until she hears Nathaniel calling her name. Turning around she sees the redhead running towards her. “Aren’t you going home?”

“I will don’t worry. I think we still have something to talk about telling your parents.”

Chloe is getting tired and doesn’t really want to deal with this now. It looks like Nathaniel does. Chloe rubs her temples, “I won’t know anything about my mother until I talk with daddy. I told you I’ll do that in the morning.”

“I know that, and I also understand. How do you want to tell them? Over dinner like with mine or something else. If by phone is the only way to talk to your mom, will you be okay with that?”

Nathaniel is putting more thought into this than Chloe. Almost like he planned on having kids someday. Not like this Chloe is sure of. Right now Chloe as other things on her mind. “Can I call you in the morning after I talk with daddy?”

Nathaniel checks his schedule on his phone. “I have to work in the afternoon until evening. If you call before one, then that will be fine. I would like to talk about this before work,” he puts his phone away.

Chloe agrees to call him before one. Then he was off heading home. Chloe sighs. “I will admit he is cute. With a nice tighter butt then what he had back in college. What am I saying? That hot body got me into this mess. I wouldn’t mind seeing it with a sober eye. What is wrong with me?”

She headed right up to her penthouse and took a long cold shower. Then she brushed her teeth and went to bed. Still thinking about what she said. The thought of her thinking Nathaniel is cute makes her blush. In the morning she has to remember to talk to her father about her mother. Hopefully, she will be coming to Paris soon.


	3. Not So Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Chloe and Nathaniel won't be able to tell Chloe's parents about the baby the way they wanted too.

 

Eight in the morning, and Chloe is still sleeping. Her father has a meeting at ten. If she wants to talk to him before, then she needs to get up soon. If it weren’t for the promise Chloe made to Nathaniel, the not a morning person that is Chloe would still be in bed dead asleep.

“Stupid artist wannabe, making me get up this frickin early,” she grumbles getting out of bed. “I doubt mother would even care that I’m pregnant.”

Chloe gets dress, take the curlers out of her hair, and brushes it. Then she ties her hair back into a high ponytail like always. Next is makeup and then meet with daddy. Checking the time it’s now nine.

The mayor is in his office getting ready for his meeting when he hears a knock on the door. Looking at his watch. It’s five after nine. “Come in!”

Chloe opens the door, surprising her father. Chloe never knocks, but today she did. Now Mayor Beourise is confused. “Chloe, dear, what brings you here? Do you want to sit in during the meeting like you used when you were younger?”

“Do you know when mom will be back in Paris?”

Andre checks his schedule. “It seems not for another seven months.”

Chloe knows that won’t work. She’s already three months in, and seven months from now the baby would already be born. It looks like the phone is the only way to tell her. “Thank you, daddy. Let’s have dinner tomorrow night. I’m going to bring a friend,” she smiles.

“How does eight sound?” Still looking at his schedule.

“That sounds fine to me,” Chloe leaves the room and calls Nathaniel.

Nathaniel is an early riser. He likes to be up before the sun or with the sun. More time to work on projects, homework, or just plan study. Right now at 9:30 am he already had breakfast and is working on some commission. One of the ways he helps show off his talent. When the phone goes off.

Hoping it’s Chloe with some good news about her mother, the energetic artist nearly falls out of his chair as he grabs his phone. “Hello, Chloe!” You can hear the excitement in his voice.

“It looks like the only way to tell my mother is over the phone. She is not going to be in Paris until after the baby is born,” Chloe sighs.

Nathaniel himself is also feeling a little down by this. He wants to share the news with Chloe’s parents as soon as possible, in person. If by phone the only way, then that’s the way it has to be.

“We’re having dinner with daddy tomorrow night at eight. We’ll tell him then,” Chloe yawns.

“What about your mother?”

Chloe ends the call. Nathaniel starts at his phone for a minute, wondering if he should call her back. Good thing his day is clear of work tomorrow. Nathaniel calls Chloe.

“What?” Chloe yawns again.

The tired blonde was hoping she could go back to bed. “Sorry to bother you. Do you want me to meet you at the hotel for dinner?”

“We are going to have dinner at the restaurant in the hotel,” Chloe sounds mad.

Nathaniel being the way he is, always caring about others is a concern, “Is everything alright?”

“You care about me now because I’m carrying your child?” Chloe sounds mad and hurt.

“Chloe I would be worried about you right now no matter what. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, just tired. I’m not a morning pers….”

The sound of coughing and odd gross sounds means morning sickness is saying hello to poor Chloe. Nathaniel just puts his phone down until he hears Chloe complaining, “Stupid fucking pregnancy. I’m going to kill the man that did this to me.”

Chloe sees her phone on the floor. She remembers Nathaniel was on the other line. Picking up the phone, she hears, “If that’s the case, I feel bad for the man.”

Now embarrassed, Chloe starts to blush. “You heard that. You know I didn’t mean it.”

Nathaniel laughs, “I know. Everything is fine?”

“Yeah, all is fine. Thanks for asking,” Chloe ends the call.

Chloe tosses her phone away from her. It lands safely on the carpet floor. Not that she cares, if need be daddy can buy her another phone. Now it comes to her, Chloe has to think of what to say to her father. What if he gets mad and cuts her off? How will I raise the baby? If he cuts me off, then I’ll have to get a job.

The thought of getting a job scares Chloe. She never had to work a day in her life. She never did her own homework. Not thinking about her future, she not even going to University. “What kind of an example will I be to my child?”

A crying Chloe never left her room that day. At night around seven, she gets a call. Chloe now a bit over her freak out this morning answers the call. “Hello,” her voice is raspy due to her dry throat.

“Chloe, you sound ill. Are you alright?” Nathaniel sounds worried.

“Why are you calling me again?” Chloe whines then she heads to the bathroom to get a glass of water. “First answer my question, please.”

Chloe takes a sip of water, ignoring Nathaniel. “Why are you calling me again?” Chloe repeats.

When nothing was said, Chloe finally gives in. “I’m fine. My mouth was dry cause of all the crying I’ve been doing.”

Then she slaps her hand over her mouth. ‘Why did I say that?’ Chloe is hoping Nathaniel wouldn’t freak out. What she got instead was something she wasn’t expecting. Nothing, she heard nothing from Nathaniel, she was about to say something when there was a knock on her door. Keeping her phone near her ear in case he still there, Chloe doesn’t even get up just yells, “It’s open!”

A certain redhead burst into the room, rushing right to Chloe, and kneeling beside her. “Chloe, what’s wrong? Why were you crying?” Nathaniel is out of breath and looking scared.

“Why are you here?” Chloe stands up.

Nathaniel stands up with her and moves closer. “Why don’t you like answering my questions?”

Chloe sighs, “I was crying because I was freaking about telling my father about the baby. I mean what if he won’t love me any more or kick me out?”

Chloe starts to cry again, as Nathaniel pulls her into a hug. He starts rubbing the back of her head. “Don’t worry, your father won’t stop loving you or kick you out. He might not like the thought of you being pregnant without a husband. I’m sure your father will help you out as much as he can.”

Chole was about to hug him in return but pushes him away instead. “You are your need to get close to me got us into this,” she roars.

Nathaniel only sighs. He was about to say something but decides not to. He starts to head towards the door. Chloe grabs his arm, “Why are you leaving?”

“I’m not going to stand here while you blame me for everything,” Nathaniel doesn’t look at her, but he does stop walking.

“You did get me pregnant,” Chloe defends herself and tighten her grip on Nathaniel’s arm.

“That is true. I should never have done that with you while you were drunk, and I’m sorry. You still shouldn’t blame me for everything that happened. We share responsibility,” Nathaniel turns, showing Chloe his glare.

That made her release his arm and took a few steps back. No one has ever disagreed or stood up to her. Back in college, he would hide in the corner when Chloe would yell at him. She tries to talk, but only mumbling comes out. Taking a seat on the chair, Chloe uses when she’s getting a pedicure.

“I….I’m sorry. I don’t think it’s all your fault,” Chloe whispers as she brings her legs up and wrapping her arms around them while placing her head onto her knees. “I just don’t know who to blame.”

Nathaniel releases his glare and sits down next to Chloe. He wraps his arms around her once again. “You don’t need to blame anyone. No one is at fault here. Unless you think being pregnant is a problem.”

“I never thought of having kids. Mostly because I never thought anyone would want to have kids with me. I don’t think me being pregnant is an issue. I just wish I got pregnant in a more normal way,” Chloe leans closer to Nathaniel.

“To be honest, this could count as a normal way for those that aren’t married. I do understand what you’re saying. I do agree. I always dreamed of getting married and having kids. Life is never a sure thing, always changing, always giving you surprises. Sometimes good, but not in a way you want.”

Chloe wipes away her tears. “When did you get so smart?”

Nathaniel laughs and kisses the top of her head. “I always have been smart. You just never noticed.”

Chloe also laughs then she stops and pushes him away again. “Why did you kiss me?”

Nathaniel shock by what he did stands up. “Sorry. It felt right for some reason. You seem fine, so I’m going home now,” he rushes out the door like someone trying to steal his car.  
Chloe goes and closes the door, Nathaniel left open when he exited. She knows Nathaniel wanted to ask her something when he called. Calling him now may not be the best thing to do; instead, she just sends him a text.

Nathaniel was running down the stairs. Forgetting there was an elevator. After running down three flights of stairs, he stops the leaves the stairway and takes the elevator the rest of the way down. While waiting the shocked man tries to clear his head. “Why did I kiss her?” He mumbled whisper.

He sighs when the elevator doors open. Stepping inside he’s glad no one is inside. “I did enjoy holding her in my arms,” Nathaniel smiles.

Then he shakes his head so hard he felt a little dizzy. “I think there is something wrong with me. No, I just want Chloe to be happy because she’s carrying my child, that’s all,” he told himself but didn’t believe it.

He never saw Chloe as anything other than a self-centered bully. Until today seeing her cry like that hugging her knees, he felt something. It wasn’t guilt, maybe sympathy. That has to be it. Again Nathaniel doesn’t believe it. He will admit Chloe did overreach it’s not like he kissed her lips. Nathaniel sighs as the elevator doors open. He reaches the lobby and leaves.

Both Chloe and Nathaniel keep thinking about the kiss. Chloe will never tell anyone that she liked it. Nathaniel also liked it, and it was driving him crazy. Why did he do it? What was that feeling? “Wait a minute I never asked her that one thing,” Nathaniel realized as he was brushing his teeth.

With quick spit and rinse, he dashes towards his phone. He noticed a texted from Chloe. Scared, he stares at his phone like it’s going to attack soon. He opens the texted.

**Chloe:** I know you wanted to ask me something. Since you ran off like a dog with its tail between its legs. Text or call me when you want to talk.

Nathaniel thinks for a minute. First, he changed Chloe’s info on his phone then respond to the texted.

While laying in bed trying to sleep, Chloe is staring at the ceiling with the lights on. Her phone pings and she checks the time. Ten at night. She goes back to looking at the ceiling, then she jumps up. “It might be Nathaniel,” she cheers. “It better be he’s the reason I’m unable to sleep.”

**Soulless:** I just wanted to know if I should wear a suit for dinner with your father.

Chloe changes Nathaniel’s name on her phone. It was stupid to have him named soulless on her phone. It’s not like he’s ginger just a redhead. Then she returned his text.

**Princess:** Cancel all your plans tomorrow. I’ll be over at nine in the morning. Have breakfast ready. No coffee for me, bring milk.

Nathaniel sighs then he texted her back.

**Tomato:** I have class.  
**Princess:** Skip.

Nathaniel thinks he only has one class and it’s a writing class he took as an elective. Missing one day couldn’t hurt. Besides, he can always ask Nino what he missed. He does need to pick up his paycheck.

**Tomato:** There is something I have to do before five.  
**Princess:** I’ll find a way to work in it. I want pancakes for breakfast.  
**Tomato:** With syrup, I’m guessing.  
**Princess:** Maple.  
**Tomato:** Fine.  
**Princess:** Thank you.

Nathaniel blinks and rereads the message. “She did say it.” Nathaniel sends a text to Nino.

**Artistdude:** I won’t be able to make it to class tomorrow. Can you tell me what I missed and all that?  
**DJD:** NP dude. Are you okay?  
**Artistdude:** I’m fine just unable to make it.  
**DJD:** Kay.

Nathaniel sets a new time for his morning alarm. Then makes sure he has everything ’that’s needed for breakfast with Chloe. Since she doesn’t want coffee, it doesn’t really matter that he’s running low right now. Just adds it to the list and heads into the shower. Nathaniel wakes up at eight instead of his usual nine.

Five to eight Nathaniel wakes up. He turns off his alarm, gets dressed, makes his bed, then gets started on breakfast. First, he sets the table, that took about twenty minutes because he keeps rearranging the chairs. At first, they were next to each other. Then he moved one on the other side of the table, so they are across from each other.

Then he moved, so they are next to each other but not on the same side. One that never moved is still on the side towards the living room while the other one is slight to the left of the circle table. Then he moved the chair to the right side, back across and left it there. He still has to finish setting the table and make breakfast.

With the table finally set, he starts to make some pancakes. Not sure how much to make, he only makes about two each. If need be, he can always make more. Once the pancakes were done, he places two on a plate and a jug of maple syrup in the middle of the table where both can reach. A glass of milk for Chloe while Nathaniel makes himself some coffee.

He heard his doorbell when he was putting the milk away. Dashing towards the door, Nathaniel almost trips over some boxes. Unlocking the door, Nathaniel takes a step back as Chloe opens the door. She’s wearing sunglasses and a big hat like her mother. “Good morning, Chloe,” Nathaniel says as he closes the door.

Chloe looks around his place. She never got a good view when she was last at Nathaniel’s apartment. The smell of food leads her to the kitchen. All the way there she keeps going, “Hmmm.”

Once she sees the table all set up, she smiles as the yummy smells make her mouth water. Nathaniel pulls a chair out for her as Chloe takes her seat. Nathaniel sits across from Chloe. After one bite, Chloe notices these pancakes are nothing like the ones she used to have. For one thing, the syrup tasted cheap, the pancakes have something inside them. Something that made the pancakes tasted better. Before she knew it, she ate all on her plate.

Nathaniel was impressed by the way she ate. He sees her being too kind that would take forever to eat. Then again Nathaniel never thought princess of Paris would eat typical food like pancakes. That’s why he put some blueberries in with the batter. At first, Nathaniel thought against it, but it seems Chloe loved/liked it.

“Those were good. I never had pancakes like that before,” Chloe said after wiping off her mouth.

“You never had blueberry pancakes before?” Nathaniel was shocked by that.

He always thought Chloe ate nothing but fine fancy foods like pancakes with fruits in them. With breakfast done, Nathaniel clears the table while Chloe shows herself around his tiny apartment. Looking at it without being drunk or in a hurry to get out, Chloe is glad Nathaniel is going to move in with her. “Why are you here, Chloe?” Nathaniel finally asked.

“Do you have a suit?” Chloe asked, trying to remember which door leads to the bedroom and not the bathroom. She has no need to enter that room at the moment.

“I only have one,” Nathaniel answered.

Chloe looks over her shoulder at him before she ordered, “Show me.”


	4. Day with Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe surprises Nathaniel day spending the day together.

 

Nathaniel takes Chloe into his bedroom this time sober, and he brings out his only suit. It is brown in color with a cream color shirt and tie. Chloe takes it from Nathaniel’s hand and holds it up to him. “Nope. Color all wrong. You need something that matches you. Brown so not for you,” she tosses the suit on the floor.

Nathaniel goes to pick it up while Chloe walks right into his closet. “Do you have shoes to go with that thing? I think I found them. How about a belt? Would a belt look go with that thing?”

“It’s a suit and was my father’s,” Nathaniel carefully places the suit on his bed.

Chloe drops her hand that was reaching for the belt. She remembers Nathaniel telling her about his father the night she met his family. “Sorry,” she speaks softly. “Nothing wrong with the suit. Just brown, not your color.”

“I understand. Suits are expensive when I was eighteen. My mother gave me the last suit he bought for work.”

Chloe steps out of the closet, placing the shoes she was holding on the floor at the foot of the bed. Looking at the suit, she can tell it’s not that old. Like it was made when Nathaniel was a teen. His father passed away when Nathaniel and Chloe were fifteen. Nathaniel’s father could have bought that suit shortly before he died. Chloe falls onto the bed next to the suit as Nathaniel puts it back in the closet.

Noticing Chloe’s tears brought him to her side. “I’m sorry about what happened. I know it was years ago, but it seems like you still think about your father. Even though my mother was never around, I’m lucky because she’s still alive and I can call or text her whenever I want, granted she may not respond right away. You can’t talk to your father. I’m sure you two were close,” Chloe sniffs.

Nathaniel takes a seat next to Chloe and wraps his arm around her shoulders. “Yes, we were. Father was close to my sister and me. If anything, you should feel bad for Natalie. She was only five at the time,”

Chloe’s eyes widen. Chloe didn’t think Natalie was that much younger than Nathaniel. “I want to know more about your father. Not now we need to get you a new suit,” Chloe grabs the brown suit. “Plus get this one dry cleaned,” she walks out the room.

Nathaniel follows her after he puts the shoes away. At the front door, Chloe is waiting. With her hands full, she’s unable to open the door. Nathaniel puts on his shoes and a jacket. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he then opens the door for Chloe. “Do you have a drivers licenses?” She asked.

“Yes, I’m trying to save for a car right now,” Nathaniel answers, locking up his apartment.

“Then you can drive,” Chloe opens the back door and places the suit very carefully on the back seat.

Then she tosses Nathaniel the keys. Good thing he was able to catch them. Chloe now waits for him to enter the car. Once he does, she doesn’t put on a seat belt or anything. “Why am I driving? I don’t know where we’re going,”

“I’ll tell you where we’re going. You’re driving cause I don’t want to right now.”

Nathaniel belts his seatbelt and starts the engine. True to her words, Chloe told him where to go when to turn and everything. Nathaniel has no idea what Chloe is up too. “Why did I need to skip class for you today?”

Chloe rolls down the window for some air. “First I wanted to see your suit. Now that I have we are going to get it clean. I know all the best dry cleaners in Paris. Some are fast. Get in the other lane you need to turn right soon.”

“The suit is clean. It has only been worn once. That was when I got it,” Nathaniel switches lanes and wait for Chloe to tell him when to turn.

“That means that is was trapped in the closet for five years untouched. It needs to be cleaned. Besides, it will make it look nice and less faded. Turn right at the lights and find a place to park.”

Nathaniel was able to park right in front of a building. As soon as they get out of the car, Nathaniel feels unsure about this. He doesn’t have much money until he picks up his paycheck. Chloe with the suit enter the building, and Nathaniel rushes in after them. He comes in just in time to hear the ending of the conversation between Chloe and the man behind the counter.

“I want you to be very careful with this suit. If anything out of place on it, you will pay,” Chloe glares at the man.

His fearing is showing as he yelp, “Yes, ma’am.” He gave her a ticket and took the suit.

Chloe looks at the ticket and places it in her wallet and the wallet back in her purse. Turning to face Nathaniel, she starts to walk towards the door. “We’re done here. The suit will be done by three.”

Chloe enters the car, and Nathaniel takes over the driver’s seat again. “Next is getting you a new suit. Once you pull out to take a right and go straight until I say so,” Chloe informs Nathaniel.

Like last time she told him the way. “There is an underground parking entrance towards the back of the parking area. I have my own spot. You’ll see it,” Chloe smiles.

Nathaniel wonders how Chloe got her own spot here. Then again, this looks like a high-end boutique. She probably comes here all the time. Right away past the three accessible parking spots is one parking area for a limbo with a sign reading, “Parking for Chloe Bourgeois Only. Others will be towed.” Nathaniel parks in the spot wondering if he really should. “Don’t worry. I know it’s meant for limbo, but today my driver is sick so normal car it is. You can still park here.”

Nathaniel looks over at the spot and car. This car was clearly custom made. White leather seats, yellow paint job, black seatbelts, and steering wheel cover. Is that gold lining on the petals? Is that even a thing with a car? It doesn’t help that the license plate is her name.

As soon as they enter the boutique, they were greeted by the owner. “Chloe darling,” they kiss each other’s cheeks. “Always good to have you here with us.”

The owner, a tall very thin woman, dressed in a bright yellow dress, has a smile so big that creeps, Nathaniel. All the makeup she’s wearing isn’t helping. “Who is this cute gentlemen?”

Chloe smiles and wraps her arm around Nathaniel. “This is my boyfriend, Nathaniel. He needs a new suit before seven tonight.”

Nathaniel was about to say something but was grabbed by the shop’s owner. “I’ll get Phillipe here right away. What kind of suit would you like, sir?”

The shocked and confused art student was about to speak when once again, Chloe talked for him. “A suit that will match his color, no stripes. Tie that a lighter color than the suit but not the same color as the shirt. The best shoes you have.”

Somehow the owner’s smile got bigger. “I’ll let Phillipe know,” Nathaniel was dragged away.

A few minutes later, the owner returns without Nathaniel. “Phillipe is taking measurements now. Would you like anything while we wait?”

Chloe, who is reading a magazine, looks up for a moment. “Some ice tea would be nice, Lucinda.” she goes back to the magazine.

“Coming up,” Lucinda chirps as she goes into the back room.

A few minutes later she returns with Chloe’s drink. “Thank you.”

Lucinda was one of the few people, Chloe was always kind too. She smiles and heads back towards Nathaniel and Phillipe. With the measurements done, Nathaniel was able to put on his regular clothes again. He wasn’t naked but felt like it. The store had him put on something he didn’t know what it was called and didn’t really care. Looked like a skin-tight sheet. Nathaniel did have to take off all but his boxers to put that on. Never again does he want to go through that. He’ll be lucky if he can get that out of his mind.

Now dressed he sees Lucinda with Phillie. “What color should start with, Lucinda?”

“We could find a color to match his red hair or turquoise eyes,” she suggested.

The two are looking through a color sample palette with some fabrics. Nathaniel walks up towards them to see what they are doing.

“Maybe a lighter red would work best if we go with his hair.”  
“But don’t you think this shade would really bring out his eyes?”  
“You may have a point there, Philipe.”   
“Then again, we need to make sure the color also goes with his skin tone.”   
“Another good point you have there.”

It seems they didn’t notice Nathaniel was there, wondering if he should say something. Before he could, they face him. “Take a seat young man,” Philipe and Lucinda step to each side.

There is a large chair that’s raised higher like the kind you see at a hair salon. Nathaniel sits down and right away Philipe and Lucinda are closing in on him. They keep holding thin pieces of fabric to his face. After each one was yes or no. Yes, ones were placed on a pile next to Philipe while the no ones were put away.

Nathaniel is too scared to move and just sits still trying to relax but finding it very difficult to do. After a few minutes, they’re done. With the pile next to Philipe, they do the same thing. Each piece was held up to Nathaniel’s face longer. Each one was either yes or no. If there was maybe, they just held it closer to his hair or eyes. Then it would be yes or no.

Once they go through that pile, they only had three left. For the first time, Nathaniel got to see the color side. “These three are the best colors for you. Out of these three, what, ones do you like?” They both asked at once.

Nathaniel looks at all three and sees color he never thought of for a suit. Misty teal, orange-red, and silver charm. He’s not sure which color would look best on him. He can tell you what color he likes. “Make a suit for each color. Have the teal one done first. That’s the one you will wear tonight,” Chloe comes out from nowhere.

“With the teal, we were thinking of shirt color. We could go with a typical white. What about a darker color, like black?” Lucinda ask.

“Something light, like silver or cream. The tie could be black,” Chloe says, looking at the colored fabrics.

“Or a silver shirt and white tie,” Philipe offers a suggestion.

“I like that idea. You work on that suit, and we’ll talk about the other two later,” Chloe grabs Nathaniel’s arm, and they both leave.

“Next is lunch,” Chloe says, checking the time.

It’s now ten til noon. Lunch does sound good. Before Nathaniel could ask where Chloe once again beat him to it. “Where would you like to have lunch?”

Nathaniel was surprised, so far all day she was giving orders like always. She is asking him what he wants. _‘Has Chloe ever done that before?’_ he asked himself. “I know a good quiet place that has delicious food. Perfect place to a lovely lunch,” Nathaniel tells Chloe.

“Sounds like a place to go when you’re on a date,” Chloe answered honestly.

Nathaniel blushes, “I did take somewhere there once on a date. It might be best to go somewhere else,” Nathaniel hopes his long hair hides his face.

Chloe doesn’t see the blush, but she does notice his tone of voice. “Let’s go there. I want to check it out.”

Nathaniel starts the car, and they drive off. They arrive at a restaurant that Chloe would never think of stepping foot into, even if to ask for directions. It looks like a place for ordinary people, according to Chloe. This restaurant as tall tinted windows, a glass door. Chloe is okay with that. She not okay with the signs on the windows and doors. They have flyers of things as well as today’s specials and business hours. They even have an advertisement to carry out and delivery.

Chloe, never in her life, ate in a place that did delivery. She did get food delivered, only at locations that it’s the only way to get there food is either delivery or take out, that’s only with sushi. The walls are a dull color and brick looking. The inside doesn’t seem better to her. The lighting not bright enough for her. No fancy artwork on the walls. There are tables and booths together in the same area. There is no private sitting or VIP area. There is balcony seating that Chloe does like in restaurants. Maybe they can have lunch out there.

Chloe looks for a host to talk with. None to be found, only a sign telling them to please seat themselves. Chloe is unsure about this place. She can see how this is a quiet place because no one would want to eat here. Chloe will just have to deal with this for now. “Do you want to eat on the balcony? This place might be crowded soon,” Nathaniel turns around to face her.

“I would like that,” Chloe starts to head towards the balcony with Nathaniel right behind. They take the first table they see, and Chloe sits with her back towards the window so she can’t see the restaurant and can see the view of the area around the outside. Less than a minute later, a waitress came out and handed them each a menu. “Would you two like something to drink?”

“I would like some ice tea,” Chloe checks the menu first to make sure they have it. “Peach ice tea.”

The waitress writes it down. “I would like a root beer,” Nathaniel now just opens the menu.

“What next after lunch?” Nathaniel laughs.

“You said you needed to do something before five. That will be next,” Chloe rubs her belly.

“Everything okay?” Nathaniel noticed she’s been doing that a lot since they left the dry cleaners.

Chloe looks down while she stops rubbing, “Nothing to worry about. Sometimes I feel a little iffy, rubbing my stomach area does help.”

Thinking it’s another pregnancy thing and it is Nathaniel moves closer to her. “Do you need to use the bathroom?”

“It doesn’t feel like I’m going to puke, I did twice this morning. It feels more like I don’t know. I probably will feel better after I eat,” Chloe is a bit hungry.

Nathaniel moves back, and they both look at the menu for lunch. It wasn’t long until the waitress arrives with there drinks. “Are you ready to order?”

She doesn’t bring out her pen and pad until Chloe said she was, and Nathaniel nodded saying he was also. Chloe went first, “I would like to have the stuff clams and garlic shrimp. With an archiduc salad.”

The waitress write everything down, “Would you like to try the soup of the day? We have tomato with either crackers or small grilled cheese sandwiches. We also have chicken dumpling.”

“Tomato with crackers will be fine,” Chloe closes the menu and places it in front of the waitress.

The waitress nods as she writes that down.

“I will also have tomato soup with crackers. Caesar salad with anchovies on the side and extra cheese. Roast beef pot roast with garlic mash potatoes, please.”

“Will, that be all?” The waitress asked while she finishes writing Nathaniel’s order.

“Yes,” they both said.

The waitress left. Chloe takes a sip of her ice tea. She will never tell anyone, but the tea tasted better than the one she got at the other place. Nathaniel decides to start a conversation. “At the store, why did you tell Lucinda I’m your boyfriend?”

Without looking at him, Chloe answers, “In case you’re mom or sister talk with her or Phillipe.”

“Neither of them will walk in a store like that?”  
“You never know.”  
“None of them can afford to shop there.”  
“Come on Perfect For You isn’t an expensive store.”   
“Not for someone like you.”   
“They could bump into each other outside of the store, you know.”  
“True, I still don’t think they would talk.”  
“You never know.”

Nathaniel gives up with a sigh. He should never have said they were dating. After a bit of nothing, Chloe steps up. “Can you tell me more about your father?”

Nathaniel was surprised. He didn’t think Chloe meant it when she said she wanted to know more about his father. It seems Chloe is trying to care more about others, not just herself lately. Nathaniel starts his story.

“My father was an architect. He designed many buildings in Paris. Including the flower shop Rose’s parents own, the house I grew up in, and your father’s hotel. That was his first project out of university.”

Chloe didn’t know that. She needs to ask her father when she sees him next. Nathaniel continues.

“He met mom when he designed an office building for the company she works for. I remember times he brought his work home often, and one time, I added my own ideas to it. He didn’t get mad, just patted me on the head and said, “Good thinking, son.” I don’t think I have ever seen him mad.”

Nathaniel takes a sip of his drink, and Chloe does the same.

“He loved art. Drawing, painting, and even writing. I guess that’s where I got my love for art from,” Nathaniel laughs. “Every year, he would make birthday cards for mom, Natalie, and me. I still have them all. In fact, I always carry this with me.”

Nathaniel takes out his wallet and shows Chloe a little piece of notebook paper. On it was a drawing of a mother fox with two kits. “My father drew this when my mother was pregnant with Natalie. He made one for mom also. She has it framed in her office,” he puts the drawing away.

Chloe wonders if her mother stayed in Paris, would they be as close as Nathaniel is with his father? She’s not sure of anything at the moment. The food has arrived, and Chloe ate quietly, keep thinking of what kind of father would Nathaniel be. Many ideas came to her. After the meal, Nathaniel wanted to pay, but Chloe beat him to it. Then they leave to pick up his check. It was two in the afternoon when they arrived at Nathaniel’s place of work.

Chloe went inside with him, She needs to know the place he works at. It looks like a movie studio but smaller without any backgrounds. There is a green screen. “What is this place?” Chloe asked, looking around.

“These are a group of people that make videos online. Some are cosplay, music videos, short films of all kinds, tutorials, and my favorite dance off videos,” Nathaniel is scanning the area looking for someone.

“What is it that you do here?” Then Chloe’s eyes widen. “Are you in some of these videos?”

Nathaniel finally faces her. “Only one. What I do is animated the animated music videos they do and backgrounds. The green screen is only used for digital effects. I also do those.”

Now Chloe noticed that there is a door that they didn’t enter in on the left side of the room. Chloe now knows where all that stuff is. “Hey Nathaniel, what are you doing here?”

Chloe steps behind Nathaniel when she sees Nino running up to them. “Hi, Nino just here to pick up my check.”

“Dude is that Chloe behind you?” Nino points at her. “Why is she with you?”

“Long story with no time to tell. Just need my check so I can cash it,” Nathaniel tone is odd to Chloe.   
  
It seemed like Nathaniel was trying to sound more street like. Nino handed Nathaniel his check. “Before you go, Nathdude. I know today is your day off, but could you check the edit I did on this animation video. You can do it at home.”

Nathaniel agrees, and Nino gave him a flash drive. Now they can leave and do so. Then they go to the bank Nathaniel uses then cash his check. Now it’s the perfect time to pick up the dry cleaning. When they got there, Chloe got a texted. “The suit is done and want you over for a fitting. We’ll do that now and pick up the suit later. Less time of it in the car.”

While Nathaniel is trying on the suit, Chloe and the other two talk about the other two suits.

“For the silver suit, a white shirt with a light grey tie will work,” Phillipe stated.

Chloe and Lucinda agree with him.

“For the other suit. I was thinking a black shirt with a red tie,” Lucinda stated.

“Bold, I like it,” Chloe smiles.

Nathaniel’s new suit fits him like a glove. He steps out so Chloe could see. Right away, he was surrounded by all three. “Perfect work, you two. As always,” Chloe cheers.

Nathaniel changes back while Chloe pays for everything. Then they pick up the dry cleaning. They head back to Nathaniel’s place to drop off the suits. “Thank you, Chloe. Today was kind of fun. You didn’t have to pay for everything,” Nathaniel for once isn’t driving.

“Nathaniel I was thinking. Maybe you can move in this weekend. I can have daddy fine us a good apartment, so we don’t have to stay at the hotel,” Chloe is now thinking it’s time for her to move out as Nathaniel did.

“I thought we were going to talk about this after we tell your father tonight. If you want I can look for a place for us that we can afford.”

Chloe sighs, “Don’t worry about money. I just want to make sure we’ll have all the space we need for the baby.”

“Chloe, I’ve seen where you live. There is more than enough room for us and the baby. Right now I’ll move in with you at the hotel. Then we should talk about finding our own place.”

Again Chloe sighs, “Can you move in this weekend?”

Nathaniel laughs, “If you want.”


End file.
